


Zener Cards

by BIFF1



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ben is psychic, Kylux Positivity Week, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Soft Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: Ben started going to his college's psychic research study because he needed money. He keeps going because Armitage Hux is really nice to look at while he pretends to pay attention to the cards he's holding up.A short peice for kylux positivity week 2020
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2020





	Zener Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Zener cards is the name for the cards they use to test psychic abilities. The images I used are not a part of the deck but are more fun.

“Red triangle.”

Ben couldn’t see the card with the red triangle on it, but he could see it in the red heads mind. It was getting harder and harder to read Armitage, as his name tag said, the man was continually thinking strongly about dinner (Thai take out again or maybe he’d make pasta), or his cat (Millie, orange like him, did he need more litter? Should he try that new cat food he’d read about), and most distractingly and with more frequency Armitage thought about him (I wonder if he could lift me up? His arms are so big, his hair is so nice I wonder what it feels like). 

Armitage’s poker face was outstanding that sharp, pale face gave away no hints, but his mind was fireworks, large bright explosive things that dazzled.

He held up another card.

Ben flexed his arms and brushed his hair behind his ears. Remembered that he hated his ears and brushed the hair forward again.

Part of the reason why he had agreed to continue with this study, other than the nice little financial padding it gave him, was that Armitage was pretty nice to look at. He had been pleasantly surprised to find his campus crush on the other side of his table. Knowing that Armitage thought about him in a definitely not professional way he had tried to steer the meager small talk towards a date but had always been rebuked.

(Let’s stay on topic please Mr. Solo)

Armitage waggled the card and cleared his throat.

“Oh, sorry, it’s an hourglass.”

Armitage raised his eyebrow and for a moment Ben thought he had gotten it wrong, but the image was clear in Armitage’s mind a purple hourglass. Oh.

“It’s purple.”

He put down the card and picked up the last one in their pile. Ben already knew that it was a picture of a fish, purple again to try and mess him up. It was bright in Armitage’s mind, until it muddied.

Ben narrowed his eyes as Armitage pulled a pen out of his jacket pocket and wrote something on the card.

This was new. Normally it was just, and hour or so of what’s this car, what’s that card, and Armitage barely deviated from that script to say hello. 

Ben closed his eyes and tried to focus, but Armitage’s mind was a bigger mess than usual, there were flashes of lit candles and nicely plated pasta dishes, and large hands on pale thighs, and dark hair against ice blue sheets, and a series of numbers.

A series of numbers.

“Holy fuck are you finally going to give me your number?”

“If you really are what you say you are. You already have it.” Armitage put the card down a mischievous smile on his normally stoic face.

Ben rushed across the room to get his phone so quickly his chair toppled over. 

“Ben! What are you doing?” Armitage yelled from their spot on the other side of the room, but Ben was too busy shuffling through his bag until he found his phone. 

He tried to focus on the numbers again, putting them into his phone. He held his breath as he dialed and held the phone to his ear watching Armitage across the room looked down at his phone.

Ben watched him confused at someone answered but he could see it wasn’t Armitage.

“Hello?” A woman’s voice rang through the line. It felt like everything in his chest had buckled all of a sudden, everything collapsing in on him.

“Sorry. Wrong number.”

“Wait!” She practically yells into his ear, “Are you Ben?”

Armitage is watching him very carefully as the woman talks in his ear.

“Oh, my goodness it is isn’t it. Armie said he’d- but honestly, I didn’t believe him. He’s been talking about asking you out for like two months. Anyway, tell him the last card was a red fox.”

“But it wasn’t…”

“So.” She hangs up before he can say anymore.

When he focuses back on Armitage, he looks nervous, but all Ben can do is yell across the room.

“Red Fox. It was a red fox!” He’s never enjoyed being wrong before but the smile on Armitage’s face is so bright that it makes a damn good argument for it.


End file.
